guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Marcopolo47/archive7
Archives ---- Archive #1 (My n00bish days) Archive #2 Archive #3 Archive #4 Archive #5 (Mindless spam) Archive #6 (Moar mindless spam...) Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' New Page I win.-- (Talk) ( ) 02:08, 3 November 2007 (UTC) subhead! Subheader!!! But come on man, you archived just as I was about to post my "balances": *'Blinding Surge: Now affects all enemies if the target is enchanted, hexed, or suffering from Cracked Armor. *'Ride the Lightning': Reverted to previous behavior where the caster experiences 5 seconds of lag upon casting. *'Lian Reppilc' (lol, first thing I saw) --Gimmethegepgun 02:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Mebbe i could see into the future, and didn't want you to post? And, you couldn't find anything more... interesting than a nail clipper??-- (Talk) ( ) 02:13, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I looked around the room for inspiration and it was the first thing I saw! Lemme alone.... Besides, the name sounds kinda interesting (and weird the way ANet makes em) as long as you don't read it backwards --Gimmethegepgun 02:14, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Mmk, how about Dael Licnep for a boss name?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:16, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I might've said that, but there's a noticeable absence of pencils around here --Gimmethegepgun 02:20, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::And thus, a noticeable lack of inspiration! How 'bout Eegcm Stit (Anchorman!)-- (Talk) ( ) 02:22, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I prefer names that are actually possible to say... --Gimmethegepgun 02:25, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::hrmm, good point. How about Shmargenlouschniwtquevpen Bob?-- (Talk) ( ) 02:27, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yup, that works --Gimmethegepgun 02:29, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Good. Do you know what that's from??-- (Talk) ( ) 02:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::No idea --Gimmethegepgun 02:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Neither do I. :/-- (Talk) ( ) 02:37, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::What about Dren the Olopocram? 11:04, 3 November 2007 (UTC) No!!! it means fat in Dutch :) :::::::::::::Ur the fucking nerd, Shady-- (Talk) ( ) 17:53, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::How did you find it out that fast?! 11:56, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Im just that 1337, obviously.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) erm.. Do quests like The Elusive Golemancer have bonus reputation awards if you do them in HM? I'm inclined to say no, since I'm pretty sure quests dont change like that, but I just wanna make sure.. --Shadowcrest 21:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Idk, where's JediRogue when you need her?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :: >.< ::Some IP is changing Against the Charr/The Elusive Golemancer saying they give different rewards in HM. I'm almost positive they don't change, and that hes confusing them w/ a dungeon or something, but... --Shadowcrest 21:22, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I.D.K.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:23, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW. noob. =P (jk) --Shadowcrest 21:29, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::lolz at teh uba-nUba dat tinks i am teh nUb! Ask Entropy.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:30, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::lmao. and good idea, I think I will.. --Shadowcrest 21:32, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Wait, how the hell would I know?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Check Entropy's talk page for details. Inside jokes ftw.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::edit conflict x2 I wonder how long it will take everyone to get her to archive her talk page again? --Shadowcrest 21:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Not too long, prolly.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:41, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh noes! Entropy doesn't know! I guess I'll change it back then, I'm pretty sure it doesn't. --Shadowcrest 21:45, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::I believe that would be breaking GW:AGF-- (Talk) ( ) 21:46, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Even if its wrong? I'm not assuming its vandalism, I'm pretty sure its wrong.. --Shadowcrest 21:48, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::But you aren't sure that it's wrong, so reverting it would be assuming that this edit was not made for the benefit of the wiki.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Ohh...you didn't explain it to me. Yes, Primary Quests do get increased rep in hard mode. Leave it. (T/ ) 21:52, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Bad Shadowcrest bad! 21:54, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, I didn't change it, did I? I've been off trying to check, but I've already done them and the Scrying pool quests don't give rep points. --Shadowcrest 21:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Good workz much edits this evening! 22:00, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :Tyvm, and most of them haven't even been spam! Btw, it's actually 5:00 where I live.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:01, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::I wonder if I could delegate others as temp admins to do my work for me... :P (T/ ) 22:02, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::I want to be an admin!!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:03, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Bureaucrats can promote others as an admin, perhaps spam lordbiro's page? 12:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Help Pl0x0rz0rz? Yeah sorry for the 1337.. Do i have to use Copy+Paste to make my signature work? i do this: --Warwick 06:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) as my signature, but it comes out as this ----[[User:Warwick|Warwick]] 18:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Try turning on "Raw Signatures"-- (Talk) ( ) 19:50, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yay. Thanks! =D it works! ----Warwick 20:45, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :It seems a bit.. bigger than allowed. Just checked, seems ok. Might be my eyes/mind doing funny things with me -- -- (s)talkpage 20:46, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well I'd best wait for Somone or Somone else to tell me if its allowed.. or not, as it may be----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:52, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Same thing as Shadowcrest's signature, so I'm fairly certain that it's fine.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:03, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::::They're not the same, his is size 4 whereas I had to change mine down to three because it was too tall =P --Shadowcrest 21:06, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Vandal Have fun with him. I got to go now :( It was just getting fun! (Except for the point he didn't edit anymoar) -- -- (s)talkpage 22:36, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :And at this very moment, Isk beat us both to rv ... lol -- -- (s)talkpage 22:36, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :Lol, busy...with...aim...can't...talk...or...revert...right...now-- (Talk) ( ) 22:37, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::LOL ... Hey I want in on this little fun too :D Isk8 22:37, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :::I have to go, but can;t.... aaaaargh..... dots are invading my personal text space....... -- -- (s)talkpage 22:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Phail! Can you invert the colors? I might have said the wrong word, sorry.. :( --Shadowcrest 01:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :wow, r u serious, thnks a lot.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::No I don't think i can :/-- (Talk) ( ) 01:30, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::: :( :::Sry, and ty for trying :) . For now I think I'll go w/ flipped1. --Shadowcrest 01:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::mmk-- (Talk) ( ) 01:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Start spamming, RC is so boring atm :P --Shadowcrest 01:47, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :lol, i was thinking the EXACT same thing!-- (Talk) ( ) 01:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::but i g2g, madden's calling me-- (Talk) ( ) 01:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::the game i mean-- (Talk) ( ) 01:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::: :'( ::::No worries, I'm going in about 10~ minutes too :P --Shadowcrest 01:49, 6 November 2007 (UTC) lolz was that IP just back again? --Shadowcrest 19:57, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Yup. And banned again... til the next time. Sk8 20:01, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::You mean tomorrow? :P ::I told you the recharge on your skill should be one day, MP47. I called that one. --Shadowcrest 20:04, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Nice call, Shadow-- (Talk) ( ) 20:07, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::tyvm. its too bad I missed the fun today, I knew school was ftl =P --Shadowcrest 20:09, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Heh, sucks for you, I didn't have school today, teacher inservice.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I stole Entropys LAME template.. Use this on the top of his page whenever he starts to spam: ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 20:12, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :You forgot emo and too slow. --Shadowcrest 20:19, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::But dead sexy! —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:22, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::O_o You think nubs w/o a life are sexy? -- -- (s)talkpage 20:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::No, she thinks I am sexy!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:34, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Keep dreaming MP :P Sk8 20:36, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::MP != nub w/o life? :O -- -- (s)talkpage 21:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::MP = nUb w/ life.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:11, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::MP = NUB w/o life or friends.. and the "Gf" he has is just.. Some Random GoogleImaged Person! =O Gf... Girls arnt his type, if you get my meaning.. =P----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:13, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::And he's not smart when it comes to betting. I want something for winning the race! :P -- -- (s)talkpage 21:13, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::this is getting boring.. No-one Iz On =Recentchanges is borrrinnggggg since there are barely any edits anymoreeeee =[[ ----[[User:Warwick|Warwick] (Talk) ( ) 21:16, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Pshh, w/e. And tht is my gf, I can reupload another picture of her if you want.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:25, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::7 diffrent shots or RandomGoogleImagePerson! -- -- (s)talkpage 21:31, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::So, are We going to start spamming yet? I'm getting bored.. Recent updates is boring and i'm bored 'cause ive already farmed 34 ectos today.. ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:35, 6 November 2007 (UTC) subhead Warwick, if you want, I can take those ecto's from you, and you go get them again :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sure. How's 5k each? ^_^ ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::: "take from you" as in "you give them to me and I give you dust" -- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::MAGICSPARKLYDUSTFOUNDUNDERTUMBLEWASHER!!!!! GIMME!!!!! *Steals dust* here have one of these worthless Ectos.. I have like 100 of them in storage -.- ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:42, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::I have a serious cash problem ^^' 7.5k and counting down... And I need to save up for Norn armor for my ranger... -- -- (s)talkpage 21:44, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Start a campaign and ask people to donate! Or start merchanting, like I did :P. Or pharm ur ass offff --Progger 21:45, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::ahh.. my sister made me get her ele elite sunspear.. its a girl.. O_o.. I AM rich.. more then 500 diff ways to make money, ss necro, sv necro, 55 monk, 130 dervish, Dervish mesmer UW solo, Dervish Mesmer FoW solo, Vengeful Farmer. . . I could go on, but it would take too long.. I have 250 Obsidian Shards, 107 Ectos, and 34 Onyx Gemstones.. oh aswell as that, 16 Rubies and 19 Sapphires, oh and 62 Diamonds.. aswell as Every prestige armour for my derv.. -.-... GRRR EDIT CONFLICT!! ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Or I could beg on so Warwick shares his wealth :D -- -- (s)talkpage 21:50, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Why would i do that? ^_^ ----Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Viper stole my comment warwick, give them to me instead :P I would have said that a long time ago, but my computer is being phailure atm. I just had a ping of 170,000~. And i got a screenie too.Anyone know how to get rid of "comet cursor"? --Shadowcrest 21:53, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Because 1) You're too rich (you said it yourself) and 2) I need a prize for winning from MP (wich you should pay, see reason 1) and 3) You're a good man -- -- (s)talkpage 21:54, 6 November 2007 (UTC)